Fanfiction YunJae – Urie Jae Joongie Hot Time!
by HYunJaeCassie76
Summary: Ini kelanjutan dari fic YunJae yang Urie Jaejoongie... jadi istilahnya ini serialnya hoho... YunJae - YAOI Fluff 1Shoot!


**Urie Jae Joongie / (Hot Time!)**  
**Author : Himeka a.k.a HYunJae.**  
**Genre : Fluff.**  
**Cast : Yunho, Jae Joong, Changmin n Other**

**~oo000oo~**

"Mianhae!" bisik Yunho di sertai sebuah kecupan ringan pada pipi Jae Joong.

"Uhh?" tanya Jae Joong dengan nada polos yang sengaja di buat-buat.  
Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka sempat ribut di tepi jalan sana, dan sekarang lihat! mereka sudah terlihat akur dan mulai bermesraan lagi (mereka memang sepasang kekasih yang cukup unik). "Kau meminta maaf karna tadi sudah membiarkanku berjemur di bawah terik matahari…?" tanya Jae Joong pelan, ia hanya sekedar menebak saja. Dan Yunho membenarkan tebakan Jae Joong dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, ia tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Jae Joong yang mengembung.  
Jae Joong memang senang sekali merubah mimik wajahnya agar terlihat imut, apalagi jika ia berada di hadapan Yunho. Menurutnya, itu adalah jurus ampuh yang bisa membuat Yunho luluh dan takkan mengabaikannya, berkali-kali Yunho akan memanjakannya dengan penuh kelembutan yang pastinya itu akan sangat ia sukai.

"Ne… mian!" jawab Yunho sambil menarik tubuh Jae Joong hingga merapat pada tubuhnya. Seperti yang sudah Jae Joong duga, Yunho pasti akan memanjakannya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu!" seru Jae Joong sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada Yunho, mencari kenyamanan di dada bidang cintanya itu.

"Jeongmalyo?" tanya Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Jae Joong dan kembali mengecup puncak kepala Jae Joong dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Ne…" jawab Jae Joong sambil menggerakkan kepalanya di dada Yunho. Ia bertingkah layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tengah meminta perhatian dari sang ibu… "Oppa… kau tau, tadi saat kau menciumku, menurutku itu sangat romantis sekali!" lanjut Jae Joong sambil menyentuh bibirnya seolah-olah tengah membayangkan kembali peristiwa yang sempat terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau menyukainya?" Yunho merespon dengan cepat. Ada nada kebahagiaan yang tak biasa di sana.

"Neomu-neomu jhoa.." jawab Jae Joong sambil tersenyum malu. "Dan… aku juga sedikit berdebar tadi" lanjutnya lagi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yunho, malu.  
Sementara Yunho hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Jae Joong.

"Jadi sekarang kau menginginkannya lagi?" tanya Yunho dengan suara yang di buat seseksi mungkin. Ia meraih wajah Jae Joong agar mau menatap ke arahnya.

"Ah~… keugae… a~ a~ a..nichi oppa-ya…" jawab Jae Joong sambil menggeleng pelan, pipinya merona dengan sempurna dan itu berhasil memberikan nilai tambahan untuk ketampanannya yang semakin terlihat. Yunho tersenyum lagi karna tingkah manja Jae Joong. Sungguh, ia sangat menyukainya, ia menyukai Jae Joongnya yang manja, ia menyukai Jae Joongnya yang cute, ia menyukai Jae Joongnya yang ceria, ia menyukai Jae Joongnya yang cantik juga tampan, ia menyukai Jae Joongnya yang polos, ia menyukai semua hal yang ada pada diri Jae Joongnya. Sungguh ia menyukai itu.

"Terus maksud dari kata-katamu itu apa? Coba katakan dengan jelas, jangan membuat oppa bingung.." Yunho menggoda Jae Joong dengan sebuah cubitan kecil pada pinggang Jae Joong. Jae Joong mendengus pelan sambil menarik tangan Yunho agar menyentuh wajahnya lagi.

"Jangan pernah lakukan hal semacam itu lagi di depan umum, bagaimana kalau ada yang memperhatikan kita, meskipun itu romantis, tapi apa kau tidak malu kalau sampai ada yang mengatakan hal buruk tentang kita, aku ini masih sekolah oppa~ya… bahkan tadi saat kau menciumku… oh memalukan sekali~… pipiku pasti sudah memerah lagi…" keluh Jae Joong panjang lebar. Lihat bahkan seorang Kim Jae Joong juga bisa berubah menjadi orang yang sangat cerewet.

"Aku tak mengerti Jae Joongie~… kau sebenarnya suka atau tidak?" Yunho yang sudah mulai tak mengerti dengan maksud kekasihnya itu mengeluh pelan. "Kau membuat oppa bingung, awalnya kau bilang kau menyukainya, tapi sekarang kau malah mengkomplain tindakanku…"

"Ah~ babogatteun! Oppaga neon jeongmal babogatteun!" ejek Jae Joong sambil mendelikkan mata nakalnya. Yunho tersenyum lucu sambil menarik tubuh Jae Joong, tangan kirinya ia lingkarkan pada leher Jae Joong, sementara tangan kanannya beralih pada wajah Jae Joong.

"Kau ini seorang murid sekolah yang pa….. ling nakal! Suka berkelit, sulit di mengerti dan pandai berbohong, apa itu kelebihanmu eoh?" tanya Yunho sambil menyingkirkan poni Jae Joong dari wajahnya… Ia menatap wajah kekasihnya sebentar kemudian tersenyum. "Kenapa kau bisa membuat hyung menyukaimu? Meskipun kau pandai berbohong, pintar berkelit… terkadang menyebalkan tapi kenapa hyung bisa tertarik padamu, coba berikan alasannya"

"Oppa!" sergah Jae Joong dengan cepat. Ia kurang menyukai kata hyung yang baru saja terucap dari bibir Yunho. Entah karena alasan apa, tapi ia memang sangat senang menyebut Yunho dengan kata oppa, mungkin selama ini ia sudah terbiasa memanggil semua kakak perempuannya dengan panggilan nuuna, maka iapun berangapan bahwa akan sangat membahagiakan jika kelak ia bisa memanggil seseorang dengan kata oppa, meskipun itu terdengar aneh tapi tetap saja ia menyukainya.

"Ne oppa…! Coba katakan kenapa kau bisa membuat oppa menyukaimu…" Yunho mengalah dengan sebuah anggukan ringan sambil meminta sedikit penjelasan dari Jae Joong.

"Karna mataku bagus, kau menyukai seseorang yang memiliki mata indah, dan orang itu tentu saja hanya aku" jawab Jae Joong sambil mengerlingkan mata bulatnya. Ia tak tertarik untuk membahas pertanyaan pertama yang Yunho berikan, ia lebih bersemangat untuk menjawab pertanyaan kedua Yunho. Apalagi jika berhubungan dirinya, tenang saja ia paling pandai untuk membeberkan semua kelebihan dirinya termasuk tentang ketampanannya. Yunho tersenyum saja.

"Jeongmal?"

"Uhm…" angguk Jae Joong yakin "Karna hidung mancungku juga indah, makanya kau bisa menyukaiku!" lanjut Jae Joong lagi sambil menarik hidungnya.

"Kau berlebihan jagi…"

"Ani… ani… ini fakta!" protes Jae Joong cepat.

"Ne, oppa akui itu.." Yunho hanya bisa pasrah pada akhirnya.

"Oppa… juga menyukai bibir seksiku…" jawab Jae Joong sambil menggigit bibirnya. Ia semakin berlebihan untuk membanggakan dirinya. Seolah-olah tak merasa puas untuk tetap membanggakan dirinya di depan kekasih tampannya ini.

"Kau menggodaku Jae Joongie?"

"Uhm ani!" jawab Jae Joong sambil tersenyum senang.

"Go.. jimal!" ungkap Yunho sambil tertawa, ia menatap ke arah kekasihnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Jae Joong balas menatap mata Yunho dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Oppa…" panggil Jae Joong dengan nada menggodanya.

"Ne, wae?" tanya Yunho pelan…

"Uhm…" Jae Joong tampak ragu.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho pelan "Ada yang mau kau katakan urie Jae Joongie?"

"Oppa… saranghae!" bisik Jae Joong dengan nada manjanya. Yunho tersenyum menggoda untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia mulai curiga dengan tingkah Jae Joong, ia tau persis dengan sikap kekasih imutnya ini, jika sudah begini pasti ada sesuatunya.

"Na doo…" jawab Yunho sambil menyentuh pipi Jae Joong.

"Oppa…" panggil Jae Joong lagi.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yunho. Ia mulai terlihat penasaran dengan ekspresi juga tingkah Jae Joong. Namja tampannya ini memang hebat sekali mengubah suasana, pintar membuat orang penasaran sekaligus kesal di saat yang bersamaan.

"Oppa…" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oppa…"

"Aish… ada apa sie?" Yunho yang tak suka di buat penasaran seperti ini mulai tampak tak sabaran.

"Oppa…"

"Aish Kim Jae Joong ya…"

"Hehe…"

"Wae?"

"Ani…"

"Ck…."

"Oppa~!"

"Mwo?"

"Oppa!" Yunho mendelik kesal karna merasa cukup di permainkan oleh Jae Joong. Sementara Jae Joong mulai tersenyum puas sambil menunjukkan tampang jahilnya. Ia senang melihat tampang bete Yunho "Kiss me oppa… jebal…" rayu Jae Joong manja. Rupanya sejak tadi ia memang sengaja menggoda Yunho karna pada dasarnya ia memang sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Seperti dugaan Yunho.

Yunho menggeleng dengan angkuh. Bagus waktunya untuk balas dendam.

"Nae oppa jaelsaenggida…, jebal… kiss me!" Jae Joong mulai tampak merayu dengan wajah yang di buat se-cute mungkin.

"Andwe!" gumam Yunho ketus, ia tersenyum puas di dalam hati.

"Nae oppa Yunho neo….mu.. neomu jaelsaenggida.."

"Huh… memang!" jawab Yunho yakin.

"Oppa… kau pelit!"

"Terserah!"

"Oppa~…."

"Aish kau pemaksa sekali Jae Joongie!"

"Bukan pemaksa, tapi aku hanya ingin bibirmu oppa… sangat menginginkannya ji… geum!" jawab Jae Joong dengan percaya diri. Ia segera mengambil inisiatif dengan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho. Tak peduli dengan kata-kata penolakan Yunho, di otaknya hanya ada bagaimana rasanya saat ia bisa menikmati bibir tebal kekasihnya, bagaimana ia harus mendesah saat Yunho mulai menjamahnya, bagaimana ia harus merespon semua tindakan seksi Yunho, bagaimana cara ia menyerukan nama Yunho saat Yunho tengah menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan lidah Yunho, bagaimana caranya ia berteriak dengan penuh rasa bahagia saat Yunho memasukan sesuatu yang… Ia tersenyum puas dengan pikiran liarnya sendiri, untuk membayangkannya saja ia sudah sangat bahagia dan senang. Sambil tersenyum ia mendekati wajah Yunho dan mempertemukan hidung mereka.

"Oppa-ya.. apa kau lupa? Aku ini seorang anak yang nakal lho!" bisik Jae Joong sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

'Bagus~ terus saja kau menggodaku Jae Joongie~ jangan salahkan aku jika nanti aku tak terkendali dan menyerangmu dengan ganas…' gumam Yunho di dalam hati.

"Oppa~.. kau tau, aku sudah memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan, uhm kau tau? aku menginginkan sesuatu yang sangat istimewa darimu… ah~ oppa-ya.. aku bisa merasakan sesuatu hehe… kau mulai bereaksi eoh? lihat keningmu sudah mulai berkeringat!" goda Jae Joong sambil mengubah posisi duduknya, ia beralih ke atas pangkuan Yunho.

"Kau boleh menyentuhku oppa… ah~" gumam Jae Joong sambil merapatkan kedua tubuh di bagian bawah mereka. Jae Joong mendesah lembut di telinga Yunho.

"Kau bahkan sudah menegang oppa… biar ku bantu eoh…"

"Hmmmpt…" Jae Joong tiba-tiba terhempas ke belakang jok mobil saat Yunho tiba-tiba mengubah posisi mereka. Kini Yunho yang berada tepat di atas tubuh Jae Joong dengan bibir yang sudah melumat seluruh bibir Jae Joong, ia juga terpaksa mendesah panas karna ternyata Jae Joong membalasnya, sial kekasih nakalnya ini bisa menangkap sinyal gilanya dengan cepat. Hal itu tidak terlalu menyusahkan dirinya untuk menikmati bibir cherry milik kekasihnya.

"Kau terlalu menggoda… sejak kapan kau mempelajari semua ini eoh?" tanya Yunho di tengah kegiatan menikmati bibir manis Jae Joong yang tampak menggoda itu.

"Tak ada teknik khusus untuk semua ini, aku hanya mempelajarinya dari beberapa mimpi liarku saja" jawab Jae Joong di tengah kegiatan mendesahnya.

"Hah bagus.. jadi kau sering memimpikan hal gila seperti ini?" tanya Yunho semakin tak percaya. Sungguh ini benar-benar gila, tunangan cutenya ini sudah mulai tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang nakal. Lihat, bahkan ia sudah bisa memimpikan hal-hal aneh yang sama sekali belum pernah Yunho ajarkan pada dirinya.

"Bahkan aku sering memikirkannya… aku selalu berpikir, apakah nanti aku bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman berada di sisiku oppa?"

"Jae Joongie.. kau~"

"Terkadang di setiap khayalanku hanya ada perasaan seperti bagaimana rasanya jika aku akhirnya bisa melakukan sebuah hubungan yang … lebih serius denganmu.."

"Hubungan yang lebih serius? Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti bercinta misalnya.."

"Jae Joong ya!"

"Oppa.. aku bahkan sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa, hanya untuk memuaskanmu saja aku yakin aku bisa…"

"Kau masih belum bisa melewati tahap itu nae sarang…"

"Kau selalu begitu.. aku bosan dengan hubungan yang hanya seperti itu, aku ingin sesuatu yang lebih… apa kau merasa puas dengan hanya menyentuhku? Apa kau sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan untuk melakukannya denganku? Apa aku kurang seksi di matamu?"

"Jae Joongie.. dengarkan oppa.. melakukan itu rasanya sakit sekali.. kau tau eoh?"

"Tapi tidak di mimpiku oppa, aku merasa aku bisa menangani rasa itu, aku bahkan menjerit penuh rasa bahagia saat kau melakukannya denganku, aku.. pikir aku menyukainya.."

"Baiklah oppa akan memberikannya asalkan kau mau berubah…"

"Mwo? Berubah? Maksudmu?.."

"Berhenti bersikap manja, jangan suka berbohong, jangan…!"

"Aku tak peduli dengan semua itu oppa, aku akan berubah jika kau yang memintanya.. apa mungkin aku harus selalu tampil polos di hadapanmu agar kau mau melakukannya denganku?"

"Aish nappeun namja!" bisik Yunho sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. Mereka kembali berciuman sambil terus berdebat. "Otakmu kotor sekali!"

"Tapi kau menyukai itu oppa… bahkan lihat saja.. kau membalas semua tindakan nakalku.. kau juga merespon dengan baik semua godaanku.. oppa~ya.. kau tau? tanganmu lebih pintar di banding otakmu.." sindir Jae Joong sambil mengikuti arah gerak tangan Yunho yang tampak bergerilya lembut di daerah sekitar paha Jae Joong.

"Mungkin aku…"

"Kau sebenarnya menginginkannya oppa… ah~~ oppa~.." selanjutnya yang bisa terdengar hanyalah suara desahan panjang juga seksi yang keluar dari bibir Jae Joong.  
Yunho memang bisa membuat Jae Joong merasakan kepuasan.

"Oppa ah~ kau menyiksaku.." gumam Jae Joong dengan suara desahan seksinya, tangannya berpindah ke kepala Yunho dan menyelusupkan seluruh jarinya ke dalam rambut tebal Yunho.

"Ini menyiksamu darling?" tanya Yunho di tengah kegiatan menyentuh diri Jae Joong.

"Ohh.. sakit, sakit, ini tidak seperti biasanya, kau seperti ingin mematahkannya oppa… hiks.. appayo" Yunho tersenyum jahil karna isakan manja Jae Joong. Ia hanya ingin meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa melakukan sebuah hubungan badan sangat menyakitkan, tadi dia memang sengaja melakukannya dengan sedikit kasar juga brutal. Jujur ia sama sekali tak ingin membuat cintanya ini merasakan rasa sakit di saat mereka melewatkan moment-moment berharga seperti ini, tapi karna permintaan Jae Joong yang terdengar tak biasa membuat Yunho khawatir, ia tak ingin melakukan tindakan yang lebih jauh pada diri Jae Joong, ia tak ingin membuat Jae Joong banyak berharap. Bagaimanapun juga, selama ini Yunho hanya berani menjamahnya, ia belum terpikirkan pada hal yang lebih jauh sebelum Jae Joong tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang menggairahkan. "Mianhae!" bisik Yunho dengan suara beratnya, ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan mulut yang masih terisi penuh oleh sesuatu yang sangat berharga pada diri Jae Joong, kemudian menatap pada wajah Jae Joong yang tampak memerah. Sepertinya Jae Joong memang tak main-main dengan keluhan rasa kesakitannya.

"Hiks appa…" keluh Jae Joong dengan nada manjanya lagi. Tangannya bergerak ke depan wajah Yunho dengan lembut. "Kau ingin meyakinkanku bahwa melakukan itu sangat sakit?" tanya Jae Joong dengan suara pelannya. Seolah-olah mengerti dengan tatapan Yunho, Jae Joong kembali terdiam, ia lebih memilih untuk melihat dengan seksama saat Yunho tengah memanjakan dirinya. Dadanya berdegup dengan kencang saat Yunho mulai menggerakkan mulut dan lidahnya, rasa geli mulai menyerangnya dan jujur saja ia menyukainya. Hanya untuk melihat moment seksi seperti ini saja ia sudah cukup merasa puas "Kau tidak jijik oppa?"  
Yunho menghentikan kegiatan menghisapnya dan beralih pada wajah Jae Joong untuk memberikan kecupan basah pada bibir Jae Joong.

"Di antara semua anggota tubuhmu yang paling oppa sukai adalah ini" gumam Yunho sambil menyentuhnya, ia membelainya dengan perlahan juga lembut. Dan sekarang pemandangan indah yang sedang ia saksikan adalah wajah merona Jae Joong yang cukup menggoda itu tengah, memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Aigo itu seksi dan membangkitkan hasrat.

"Oppa.."

"Apa kau sedih karna oppa tidak menuruti keinginanmu eoh?" tanya Yunho sambil mengecup bibir Jae Joong. Jae Joong menggeleng.

"Seperti yang kau katakan… mungkin sekarang belum waktunya.."

"Hhh.. " Yunho menghela nafas panjang kemudian beranjak dari posisi berjongkoknya dan mengangkat Jae Joong agar duduk di pangkuannya. Ini memang cukup berat di saat seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi menuntut pada sebuah hubungan yang lebih mendalam dan serius. "Oppa mengerti perasaanmu, kau hanya ingin membuktikan sebenarnya oppa benar-benar mencintaimu atau tidak! Dan jawabannya adalah oppa benar-benar mencintaimu!" lanjut Yunho sambil membuka ikat pinggangnya.

"Oppa… apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Jae Joong dengan nada bingungnya. Sebenarnya ia cukup mengerti tapi ia tak ingin lekas percaya dan senang. Ia hanya tak ingin merasa kecewa karna permintaan untuk bercintanya di tolak dengan sukses oleh tunangannya sendiri.

"Oppa akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan…" jawab Yunho sambil memegang wajah Jae Joong dan Jae Joong hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

"Oppa … saranghae!" bisik Jae Joong dengan nada bahagianya.

"Dasar nakal!" goda Yunho sambil membenarkan posisi duduk Jae Joong di atas pangkuannya.

"Aku berjanji tak akan mengeluh di saat kita sedang melakukannya" janji Jae Joong dengan senyuman konyolnya.

"Kau senang sekarang?"

"Uhm…" jawab Jae Joong jujur. "Kau tau oppa.. aku sudah memimpikan ini sejak lama…, oppa~ya.. kau tampan sekali dan aku sangat menyukaimu.."

"Bagus sekali kau memang pintar berbohong! Dan sekarang kau sedang merayuku… aish chinca…"

"Hehe… kau tau oppa.." jawab Jae Joong sambil mengecup bibir Yunho dengan panas. "Oppa mian aku sudah memaksamu…"

"Gwaenchana…"

"Aish chinca.. bagus sekali kalian…" Changmin tampak berdiri di depan mobil Yunho dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Aigo Changmin~ya…" teriak Yunho sambil menyuruh Changmin untuk pergi. Yang benar saja, kondisi mereka berdua sedang tak memungkinkan untuk membiarkan Changmin berada dalam satu mobil dengan mereka.

"Salah siapa?" komentar Changmin dengan nada tanpa dosanya, ia melangkah tanpa ragu untuk membuka pintu mobil.

"Aish Shim Changmin! kalau kau berani masuk aku akan menghajarmu!" teriak Yunho dengan nada kesalnya.

"Dan aku akan mengadukan tindakan kalian pada ajumma dan ajusshi" ancam Changmin sambil benar-benar membuka pintu mobil. Ia duduk di bangku belakang.

"Benarkan penampilan kalian dulu!" gumam Changmin sambil mengambil buku untuk menutupi wajahnya memberikan kesempatan pada Yunho dan Jae Joong. "Aish aku salah, seharusnya aku datang di saat kalian sedang melakukannya." ungkap Changmin pelan.

"Aish Shim Changmin, kau mengganggu sekali!" protes Jae Joong sambil memukul Changmin dengan tas sekolahnya. Changmin tertawa puas di dalam hati, ia menatap ke arah keponakannya dengan senyuman tanpa dosanya.

"Aku pasti akan mengadukan tingkah laku kalian pada umma.."

"Aku juga bisa menjelaskannya pada nuuna, kau pikir aku takut eoh?" Jae Joong menjawab dengan nada kesal. Yunho tersenyum puas melihat tampang kesal Jae Joong.

"Kita pulang sekarang!"

"Oppa.. kau tau, aku pasti akan memintanya di rumah, kau lihat saja nanti!" ungkap Jae Joong sambil berbisik.

"Baiklah… oppa akan menunggu…"

"Aku akan tampil bugil di depanmu, lihat!"

"Aish kalian aneh sekali… Oppa? Oppa mwoya?" lanjut Changmin cukup keberatan dengan panggilan mesra Jae Joong pada Yunho.

"Uhh~" Jae Joong mendengus kesal sambil menatap ke arah Changmin. Serentetan makian terucap dengan sukses di dalam benaknya. Rasanya ia ingin memakan Changmin mentah-mentah sekarang. Jika saja tak ada Changmin mungkin yang sudah sering ia impikan itu akan terwujud. Sepertinya ia memang belum di perbolehkan untuk meminta hal yang lebih dari Yunho. Tapi baiklah ia akan menunggu sampai Yunho mau benar-benar memberikannya kepuasan yang sudah sejak lama ia impikan. Ia akan bersabar untuk menunggu. Mungkin di mata Yunho ia masih sesosok anak sekolah yang manja. Dan ia berjanji akan merubah sikapnya. Kelak hanya akan ada permintaan dari Yunho. Yunho yang akan memohon padanya agar ia bisa memberi kepuasan bagi dirinya.

'Lihatlah oppa… kau akan banyak membutuhkanku nanti! Yang ada di dalam ingatanmu nanti hanya diriku, yang selalu terngiang di dalam pendengaranmu hanyalah desahanku, yang selalu ingin kau jamah dan kau sentuh adalah diriku, dan hanya akan ada bayangan tubuh polosku di dalam setiap mimpi malammu, aku yakin kau akan kehilangan kendalimu jika ada di dekatku kelak.'

**~ E.N.D. ~**

Nah selesai deh…  
Otte? Membosankan ya?  
Tunggu kelanjutannya di serial-serial berikutnya ya..^^


End file.
